Together to the End
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Remember Khonsu, the Tok’ra SG1 is supposedly captured by in the Season Six episode “The Other Guys?” What was he thinking when he was killed by Herak, his First Prime? What was his host thinking? This fic attempts to give the him a little more depth.


**Together to the End**

_A/N: Second Stargate fic, second Tok'ra fic, second death fic. Hmmm, I'm sensing a pattern here… :) Well, like the summary says, this is basically, gives a little extra detail to Khonsu's death scene in the Season Six episode "The Other Guys". _

_Obviously, spoilers are ahead for that episode if you haven't seen it. Also, note that when the host and symbiont are talking together in each other minds, it is in italics. _

_A/N: Special thanks to Laiquendi for betaing and her very kind comment.. Cheers, mellon-nin! Couldn't have done it without you! However, without further ado: the story: _

Lord Khonsu feared and powerful Gou'ald, favourite of Anubis and undercover Tok'ra operative, gazed at the approaching Jaffa with his cold eyes. He felt his host's slight uneasiness and sent an inquiry to him while never taking his eyes off Herak and his band of Jaffa warriors. Egal, his friend and co-habitor, had always been slightly nervous whenever the two undertook undercover operations; he was, by far, Khonsu's most wary and cautious host.

"_Egal, what is it? You have been even more uneasy since we took SG1 'prisoner'."_

"_I… do not know. I just have a bad feeling about this. I do not trust Herak. He is too ambitious. You must remember when you refused his request to interrogate SG1 earlier, the look of barely masked fury and the hardly veiled contempt."_

"_Pay him no mind, Egal. You forget, I am a 'God'." _

Khonsu turned his full attention back to Herak, smiling on the inside from the amusement he felt emanating from his host. Egal, apart from being his most cautious host, was also his most companionable one.

"Herak. Where are the prisoners?" he asked, injecting superiority and power into his voice.

Herak was supposed to bring them out for 'questioning'… if something had happened to SG1… no, Khonsu decided, that was simply Egal's suspicion rubbing off on to him, the side effects of being blended for forty years.

However, when Herak gave no answer save for a furious glare which one might give a rat or other vermin, Khonsu began to feel a touch of fear. Egal's emotions also nagged at him slightly and he could sense mistrust, alarm and slight panic. He quickly sent a calming thought whilst rising from his throne and striding forth a few steps, praying Herak merely wished to create a grand entrance for the prisoners.

"Answer me! Where is SG1?" Khonsu barked at the Jaffa, silently damming him and all his kind in desperation, silently begging Herak to produce an answer worthy of the God he was pretending to be.

Khonsu felt his agitation rise when Egal pointed out the few Rebel Jaffa that where in the hall, all wore looks of unease and worry. Khonsu paled slightly, but before he could make another move, Herak brought his staff weapon up and spoke in a deadly clam voice: "They are no longer your concern."

Khonsu only had time to widen his eyes, in fear, before the weapon fired and he saw a flash of light hit his chest.

He fell backwards and a burning pain washed over him, drowning him in its deadly embrace. Smoke billowed upwards from his wound and he bit back a groan. For a few moments, all Khonsu could think of was the fire he felt, however, when he gained his senses back he could feel his host's agony too. Khonsu let out a silent cry in his mind for his host, tears burning his eyes for a second, for he knew that Egal, his beloved friend who had shared his mind for over forty years, was dying. A normal human probably couldn't survive the wound, and Khonsu's strength was far diminished as the weapon's fire had damaged him too. He did not have the strength to heal Egal.

Herak was speaking again, but Khonsu ignored him, focusing all his strength on communicating with his host.

"_Egal? Egal, my friend, are you there? Answer me, please!"_

"_Khon…su… didn't … think… it … would… end … like… this…" _

"_No, Egal, do not think like that. S-save your strength… you can win this battle."_

"_No…this fight…I fear... is … too…much… for… me. Y-you…must… leave… me,…I… am… dead…_

_But…you…could…have…a…chance…too…live…and…continue…the…war."_

"_I will not leave you! Never! Besides… I-I do not think I could make it very far. I'm a-a bit singed."_

"_Hehe… you…always…could…make…me…laugh, Khon…su. Together…then?"_

"_Together, my friend, always together."_

Khonsu slowly pushed himself painfully back up and was now looking directly at Herak, who was still continuing his speech to his fellow Jaffa, obviously enjoying his power and being oblivious to the private conversation going on between Khonsu and his host.

"…destroying our one true God, Anubis!"

Khonsu refused to cower in fear, shooting a look of utter determination and absolute rage towards the Jaffa, his hands curling into fists. He would die unafraid, with his dearest friend and companion by his side.

"_I… told you… I had a bad… feeling."_

Internally, Khonsu laughed with his host, even as he stared up the barrel of a staff weapon.

"_You always do, my friend, you always do. May we meet again."_

The staff weapon fired and the spirit of Egeria mourned as another Tok'ra was lost that day.

_A/N: Well, that was cheerful… sniffs poor Khonsu! I always liked him… so, yes, anyone feel like reviewing? Please? I may actually write something happy next time! LOL. But, in my defence, I was _only_ following cannon! ;)_


End file.
